KrisHo And Their Ten Children
by Jaeyong's daughter
Summary: Hanya cerita KrisHo dan kesepuluh anak-anaknya. Krisho! Parents. XiuHan, Xing, ChanBaekChen, TaoSoo, Kaihun! Siblings. Romance,BRomance,YAOI,BL,Mpreg,Marriage life,Fluff,Gaje,Typo(s)/Yifan kedatangan empat malaikat di lokasi kerjanya/Maknae evil membuat kedua kakaknya menjerit/Cerita Minseok,Yixing,dan Luhan yang juga menjerit di sekolah/KDRT dalam mansion Wu!/
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: KrisHo And Their Ten Children

Rating: T

Pair: Krisho! Parents. EXO Siblings! Bromance

Cast: Member EXO, member Super Junior, and other.

Diclaimer: Semua cast milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua mereka, dan tuhan yang maha esa. Yifan dan Junmyeon saling memiliki. Tapi ff ini **milikku.**

Warning: YAOI, BL, Bromance, Gaje, Typo(s), Abal-abal.

a/n: Author baru dan ff baru :D

Salam kenal ya. Pertama-tama, Patricia mau bilang kalau ff ini ku persembahkan spesial buat **Vava,** (Bunny Twins). Aku ngerti kedaanmu, friend. Turut berduka atas kematian sahabat mu pada Rabu, 30 Maret 2016. Aku sedih kalo kamu bilang sekarang cuma punya temen aku, dan kembaranmu. Belum lagi masalah sekolahan. Aku nggak tau kenapa kamu dan kembaranmu dibenci, tapi aku seneng kamu nyadar kalo fafa bela kamu ke guru-guru karena dia sayang kamu. Aku juga heran masalah tweet mu yang bikin salah paham. Aku nggak nyangka itu bisa jadi artian yang berbeda, orang sekolahan yang baca tweet mu pasti ngerti kamu nyangkut masalah apa, tapi beda juga kalo orang lain baca. Kalo kamu nggak kuat sekolah di sekolahan, kamu mending Homeschooling lagi aja. Aku bakalan jadi temenmu. Aku ngerti kamu pasti depresi, makanya kubuatin ff ini. Kamu suka Suho jadi Mommy kan? Ini buatmu. Semoga kamu mau ngobrol lagi sama aku. Aku sedih udah nggak kontak sama kamu lagi, kenapa kamu nggak bales semua chat ku? Apa saking sedihnya kamu? Aku pengen kamu gembira lagi, friend. Aku yakin kamu baca semua ff KrisHo, dan aku harap kamu juga baca ini. Sengaja aku ungkapin semua nya disini, Va. Karena aku prihatin sama kamu. Denger, gosip itu disebarin orang iri dan didengerin orang bodoh.

Maaf kalau ff ini nggak kerasa feel nya. Aku janji post ff ini setiap hari Sabtu, Terima kasih :)

* * *

Wu Yifan, pemuda blasteran China-Kanada yang sangat terkenal di Asia (bahkan ia juga populer di luar benua Asia), menyeret koper nya keluar dari bandara. Ia terlihat kelelahan. Pemuda tinggi berusia tiga puluh tahun itu mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan fans nya.

Yifan masuk kedalam limousine hitam yang ia hafal di luar kepala. Ia menggumamkan kata terima kasih kepada Zhoumi (sopir pribadi nya) yang mengangkat koper-koper besar nya. Punggung lebar Yifan bersandar nyaman di mobil nya. Aktor yang sering membintangi film action itu memejamkan matanya, ia benar-benar ingin cepat bertemu malaikat nya dan sepuluh jagoan-jagoan kecilnya.

"Semua sudah masuk. Kita langsung menuju rumah, Yifan?"

Suara Zhoumi yang berbicara informal dengannya membuat ia membuka mata elangnya perlahan, "Ah, ya. Aku lelah sekali."

Zhoumi melirik sekilas aktor populer itu melalui kaca spion, lalu tersenyum. Sopir tampan itu melajukan mobil mewah nan panjang milik keluarga Wu itu menjauhi bandara, dengan kecepatan cepat mobil itu menuju mansion mewah Yifan dan keluarga nya.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, limousine itu terparkir di halaman mansion keluarga Wu. Jungsoo dan Heechul (butler keluarga Wu) yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan pintu, segera beranjak dari tempat nya ketika melihat Yifan keluar dari limousine.

"Hai hyung," Yifan tersenyum melihat kedua butler yang ia anggap hyung nya sendiri, "Bisa tolong bawakan-"

"Koper?" Jungsoo memotong, ia dan Heechul segera sibuk dengan koper-koper Yifan.

"Masuklah kedalam rumah," Heechul melihat Yifan yang terlihat lelah dan kedinginan, "Junmyeon dan anak-anakmu sudah menunggu"

Yifan tersenyum lagi, "Baiklah hyung, gomawo."

Kaki panjang Yifan melangkah menuju pintu besar mansionnya. Ia membuka pintu itu, dan menutup nya dengan cepat. Udara dingin di Korea dan di negara lain masih sama dinginnya.

"Daddy~!"

Teriakan yang sudah Yifan hafal menyeruak di telinganya ketika ia memasuki ruang tamu. Sepuluh bocah kecil memeluk kakinya, dengan berdesak-desakan tentu saja.

"Hey, hey" Yifan tertawa geli melihat mereka. Apalagi setelah melihat kedua anaknya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang bertengkar karena mereka berdua saling tidak sengaja bersenggolan, "Tenanglah"

"Daddy, daddy!" Bocah paling tinggi diantara sepuluh bocah kecil itu (walaupun hanya sebatas pinggang Yifan) menarik kemeja nya semangat, "Luhan hari ini mencetak gol tiga kali!"

Kembaran Luhan, Minseok, tidak mau kalah darinya, "Tapi Minseok mencetak gol empat kali!"

"Daddy~" Suara lain memanggil daddy nya, "Kostum rilakkuma milik kita bertiga mana?"

Tiga bocah kecil mendongak, melihat daddy nya.

"Untuk triplet, mereka terakhir saja dad!" Bocah kecil lain berusaha merangsek maju dari si triplet yang masih menempel ke daddy mereka, "Yixing tadi akhirnya ingat bahwa nomor setelah empat itu tujuh, dad!"

Dahi Yifan sedikit mengerut mendengar celotehan bocah kecil yang satu ini, nomor setelah empat itu tujuh? Bukannya lima?

Baru saja Yifan akan membenarkan ucapan Yixing, celotehan kembar paling tua di antara mereka tentang mencetak gol dan celotehan triplet berisik Baekhyun-Jongdae-Chanyeol makin menjadi-jadi. Yifan menghela nafas nya, mereka semua berisik sekali. Namun diam-diam, Yifan merindukan suara mereka yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar selama dua bulan terakhir. Daddy dari sepuluh anak itu melakukan syuting film action di Prancis. Walaupun berat meninggalkan mereka, mau tidak mau Yifan harus pergi melakukan syuting film itu, toh Junmyeon dan para maid menjaga mereka semua dengan baik. Omong-omong, Yifan juga merindukan istri nya.

Bocah kecil bermata seperti panda juga ikut mendekati daddy nya, persis seperti saudara nya yang lain, "Dad! Kemarin Tao melihat orang-orang dewasa berlatih wus.. W-wuh.. W-"

"Wushu" Kembaran non identik nya menyahut dengan permen lollipop di tangannya.

"Ah! Iya itu!"

Yifan tertawa dan mengusap kedua surai anak kembar nya yang benar-benar tidak identik. Warna kulit, tinggi, sifat, dan semua dari diri mereka benar-benar beda jauh. Tetapi semua orang tau, jika mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

"Jongin ingin bik den!"

Teriakan kencang dan sedikit tidak jelas membuat Yifan sedikit terlonjak kaget. Ia menatap anaknya yang berumur tiga tahun itu, dan memiringkan kepalanya heran.

Yifan mengerti, baik Jongin maupun Sehun belum dapat berbicara dengan jelas. Mereka adalah kembar paling muda di keluarga Wu, lebih tepatnya anak paling muda dari Yifan dan Junmyeon.

Ia maklum dengan cara berbicara maknae kembar itu. Saudara-saudara mereka yang lain juga memiliki masalah tentang berbicara sampai kira-kira akhir umur tiga tahun. Tapi Yifan selalu saja berusaha ingin mengerti ucapan semua anaknya, dari masa Minseok dan Luhan kecil hingga Jongin dan Sehun saat ini.

Yifan berjongkok, menatap balita kecilnya yang berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu yang mungkin saja penting, "Jonginnie mengatakan apa?"

"Jongin.." Jongin menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari kecilnya, "Ngin bik den!"

Yifan masih saja gagal paham.

"Jongin ingin belajar break dance, dad." Luhan dengan rela menterjemahkan bahasa alien Jongin, "Kita melihat grup break dance,Dan Jongin suka sekali."

"Oh," Yifan menggaruk rambutnya dan tertawa canggung, merasa menjadi daddy yang buruk karena tidak mengerti perkataan anaknya, "Break dance?"

Jongin mengangguk terlalu semangat.

"Jika Jongin besar, daddy akan membiarkan mu belajar break dance, okay?" Yifan mencubit perut kecilnya, "Makanya Jongin harus cepat besar ya?"

Jongin tertawa dan mengangguk.

"Dad!" Kyungsoo menarik kemeja Yifan seperti Luhan tadi, "Mommy dan aku minggu lalu mencoba membuat souffle."

"Waaahh~" Yifan tertawa, "Enak?"

"Enak dad! Kyungsoo jago masak seperti mommy!"

Saudara-saudara nya yang lain mengangguk-anggukkan kepala nya setuju. Bakat memasak Kyungsoo memang membuat iri mereka semua.

"Hebat!" Yifan tersenyum bangga, "Omong-omong, mommy mana?"

"Di dapur. Mommy sedang semangat membua-"

"Mommy mochi!"

Perkataan Baekhyun terpotong oleh Sehun.

Baekhyun mendengus dan melirik Sehun sengit, "Iya, membuat mochi."

Yifan tidak dapat berhenti tertawa melihat kesepuluh anaknya yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Sampai-sampai, aktor tinggi itu sesekali menghapus air mata di sudut matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Daddy rindu sekali dengan mommy," Yifan tersenyum penuh arti dan menatap anak-anaknya, "Bisa antarkan daddy ke mommy?"

"Bisa dad!"

Lihat, siapa yang sedang rindu dan siapa yang sekarang sangat bersemangat. Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat Chanyeol dan Tao mendorong punggungnya. Jongdae dan Minseok juga menarik tangannya dengan sangat kasar.

Yifan yang benar-benar merindukan istri imut nya, kenapa yang bersemangat anak-anaknya? Aigoo~

Mereka bersebelas berhenti di sebelah pintu dapur, membuat alis Yifan menyatu heran.

"Kenapa berhenti disini?" Yifan menunduk, menyamakan tinggi nya dengan jagoan-jagoan kecilnya, "Mommy di dapur kan?"

"Ssttt!"

Sepuluh bocah kecil itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut mereka masing-masing dan menengok ke belakang, kearah daddy mereka dan berdesis dengan tidak kalemnya.

Luhan melototkan matanya kearah Yifan, "Daddy ini berisik sekali sih!"

"Apa?" Yifan kembali berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya, "Suara daddy memang dari dulu seperti ini kan?"

"Ssttt!"

Mereka berdesis dengan tidak kalemnya lagi, membuat Yifan cemberut. Suaranya dari dulu memang berat seperti ini, bukan salahnya.

"Mommy belum tau jika daddy pulang," Minseok menjelaskan dengan berbisik, membuat Yifan harus mencondongkan badannya kearah anak pertamanya.

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa daddy selalu gagal paham?"

Celotehan Jongdae langsung diakhiri dengan toyoran dari salah satu kembarannya, Chanyeol

"Hey! Aku lebih tua darimu!"

Chanyeol tidak mau kalah, "Hanya lebih tua beberapa menit saja kan? Kenapa volume suaramu jika sedang mengatakan sesuatu selalu tinggi sih? Kan-hmmfhh!"

Mulut Chanyeol dan Jongdae langsung ditutup dengan telapak tangan Yixing, "Berisik."

Minseok memandang mereka dengan tatapan malas, "Bisa kulanjutkan penjelasanku?"

"Bisa, hehe."

Chanyeol dan Jongdae cengengesan dan berpose 'peace' dengan jarinya.

"Okay," Minseok melihat daddy nya yang masih bengong. Mulutnya bahkan terbuka, membuat Minseok dan yang lain sebenarnya merasa sedikit risih, "Daddy masuk sendirian saja didapur. Jekutan untuk mommy."

"Kejutan," Luhan membenarkan, "Jika kau belum bisa berkata dengan baik, mending tidak us-"

"Luhan!" Minseok menarik kerah baju Luhan, "Kau jahat!"

"Boys," Yifan menarik kembar tertua itu menjauh, "Aku mengerti maksud kalian. Sekarang bisakah kalian tenang dan menunggu disini?"

"Iya daddy!"

Tanpa sadar, mereka semua berteriak.

"Ssstttt!"

Dan berdesis satu sama lain. Lucunya~

Yifan tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka. Namun Yifan berusaha fokus, ia akan masuk ke dapur dan memberi kejutan akan kedatangannya untuk istri nya yang sangat ia sayangi. Pemuda tinggi itu dengan gugup berdiri di depan pintu dapur, sedikit melirik anak-anaknya yang menyemangati nya tanpa suara.

Pemuda blasteran itu memutar gagang pintu dan memasuki dapur mewah dan luas itu. Bahkan dari dapur pun, kita dapat melihat pemandangan dari sini. Ia menutup kembali pintunya dengan perlahan dan berjalan mengendap-endap kearah pemuda mungil yang sedang memunggunginya.

Yifan memeluk pemuda mungil itu, dan menempelkan kepala di leher istrinya, "Junmyeon, aku pulang."

Junmyeon yang sedikit kaget karena seseorang telah memeluknya tiba-tiba, seketika tersenyum. Ia menyadari bahwa Yifan yang memeluknya, suami nya yang sangat ia sayangi.

Junmyeon membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum manis. Matanya melengkung dengan indah, "Selamat datang, Fan."

"Kau ini imut sekali sih," Yifan mencubit kedua pipi istri nya yang terdapat beberapa taburan tepung, "Kau berantakan sekali jika sedang memasak."

Junmyeon tertawa. Ia mengambil sebuah mochi dan menyodorkannya kedepan mulut Yifan, "Cobalah."

Yifan membuka mulutnya dan mengunyah mochi itu pelan. Enak~

Mochi itu manis, lembut, dan kenyal. Persis seperti pipi chubby Junmyeon.

Yeah, itulah pemikiran Yifan.

"Enak." Yifan mengangguk pelan.

Junmyeon cemberut, "Jangan bohong,"

"Aku tidak berbohong," Yifan melepaskan pelukannya, "Ini enak."

"Tapi reaksi mu itu membuatku sulit percaya."

Yifan menepuk jidatnya.

Pemuda tinggi yang mempunyai sepuluh anak itu menjauhkan badannya dari Junmyeon. Ia meletakkan tangannya disamping pipi dan menggeliat heboh. Mulutnya bahkan membulat lebar, Junmyeon mungkin bisa memasukkan apel fuji kesayangannya di mulut Yifan itu.

"Omayaa~!" Yifan masih bertingkah over, "Ini makanan paling enak yang pernah masuk di mulut ku!"

Junmyeon tertawa tanpa kontrol.

Yifan menggelikan sekali~

Namun, itulah salah satu alasan yang membuat Junmyeon sayang dengannya.

"Daddy?" Kepala Baekhyun menyembul dari pintu, "Kita mau masuk."

Yifan mengembalikan posisi 'normal' nya dan menggaruk rambutnya canggung. Ia mendadak salah tingkah. Apakah anak-anaknya tau, jika ia bertingkah over tadi? Yifan malu sendiri.

"O-oh, Ya."

Sialan, kenapa malah gugup begini.

"Daddy over reaction."

Perkataan Tao sukses menembus hati Yifan benar-benar dalam. Malu~

"Hehe,"

Junmyeon tersenyum geli melihat tingkah mereka. Ia berjongkok di depan Luhan, "Ryeowook hyung dan Sungmin hyung mana?" Pemuda manis itu menanyakan keberadaan chef di rumah ini.

"Menata meja makan, mom."

"Baiklah," Junmyeon berdiri dan menatap Yifan, "Kau sudah makan?"

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku ingin makan malam dengan istri ku yang cantik dan imut ini. Oh, bersama anak-anakku yang tampan dan manis juga"

"Waaaa~"

Anak-anak mereka heboh mendengar kalimat manis dari daddy mereka. Mereka berinisiatif memeluk daddy dan mommy mereka, membuat lingkaran dengan Junmyeon dan Yifan di tengah mereka. Yifan dan Junmyeon balas memeluk mereka dengan satu tangan yang lain, karena tangan Yifan berada di pinggang Junmyeon dan tangan Junmyeon di pundak kokoh Yifan.

"Daddy baaahhh! Uuuuh!"

Celotehan Sehun memecah susana.

Yifan memiringkan kepalanya heran, "Maksudnya?"

"Artinya..." Junmyeon sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu menatap anak-anaknya penuh arti.

"DADDY BAU! HAHAHAHA"

Mereka berkata kompak sekali. Yifan otomatis cemberut. Iya sih, dia belum membersihkan badan selama beberapa jam di penerbangan, tapi kenapa perkataan mereka terlalu jujur..

Kokoro Yifan sakit kesekian kalinya.

Junmyeon mencium rahang Yifan, "Sudah, mandi sana." Ia mendorong punggung lebar suaminya keluar.

Selama berjalan menuju kamar mereka berdua, Yifan tersenyum sendiri persis seperti orang idiot.

Junmyeon tadi menciumnya, yuhuuu~

* * *

Wu Yifan, pemuda blasteran ini sudah menjadi aktor sejak masa remaja. Wajah nya sangat familiar di film action. Bukan hanya film-film Asia, Yifan yang berumur enam belas tahun saat itu bahkan bisa membintangi film action di benua lain. Bakatnya bermain film sudah terlihat jelas sejak kecil. Ia sering sekali mendapat sorotan dunia karena wajah tampannya dan kemampuannya. Yifan merupakan anak tunggal, yang kadang membuatnya merasa kesepian.

Sedangkan Kim Junmyeon (yang sekarang menjadi Wu Junmyeon), adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya raya di Korea. Keluarga Junmyeon merupakan salah satu deretan keluarga paling kaya di Korea. Junmyeon mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki dan dua orang kakak perempuan. Kakak laki-laki nya berkecimpung di dunia bisnis bersama appa nya,yang mempunyai berbagai cabang perusahaan. Bahkan, cabang perusahaan milik appa Junmyeon dapat berdiri di luar negeri. Kedua kakak perempuannya berada di dunia entertainment. Kedua kakak perempuan Junmyeon menjadi anggota girlband yang sangat terkenal. Pemuda manis itu mengikuti jejak eomma nya yang mendirikan beberapa restoran berkelas.

Yifan dan Junmyeon bertemu pertama kali saat SMA. Mereka kebetulan sekali tiga tahun berturut-turut selalu saja satu kelas. Junmyeon benar-benar beruntung menjadi cinta pertama, bahkan cinta terakhir Yifan.

Mereka berdua saling melengkapi, baik suka maupun duka. Yifan dan Junmyeon berpacaran selama lima tahun, dan memutuskan menikah di umur Yifan yang saat itu dua puluh dua tahun dan Junmyeon yang berusia dua puluh satu tahun.

Kedua pemuda yang memiliki tinggi yang sangat kontras itu memiliki sepuluh anak. Jujur saja, mereka berdua tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Mereka membiarkan semua nya, baik nasib ataupun takdir mengalir sebagaimana mestinya.

Wu Minseok dan Wu Luhan merupakan anak pertama. Saat ini, Minseok dan Luhan berumur tujuh tahun dan berada di bangku kelas dua sekolah dasar. Mereka adalah hyung yang benar-benar baik. Minseok dan Luhan selalu menjaga semua adik mereka dengan baik dan selalu bertingkah dewasa. Yah.. Walaupun juga sering terlihat konyol seperti tingkah anak-anak pada umumnya yang seumuran dengan mereka.

Wu Yixing, satu-satunya anak dari Yifan dan Junmyeon yang tidak kembar. Ia berumur enam tahun saat ini. Bocah manis ini kalem sekali. Bahkan sifat pelupa nya saja membuatnya tampak semakin manis dan lucu. Yixing suka sekali melihat Junmyeon memasak, terkadang ia sedikit membantu Junmyeon di dapur. Bocah yang satu ini jika tersenyum akan semakin manis karena dimple andalannya.

Wu Baekhyun, Wu Jongdae, dan Wu Chanyeol adalah kembar paling berisik diantara semua anak Yifan dan Junmyeon. Triplet ini menjadi 'pelawak' di keluarga Wu. Tingkah mereka selalu saja mengundang tawa semua orang. Mereka berumur lima tahun saat ini. Bisa dibilang, mereka bukanlah kembar identik. Lihat saja, wajah Baekhyun yang cenderung manis, wajah Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang cenderung tampan. Chanyeol bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Mereka bertiga benar-benar maniak Rilakkuma.

Wu Kyungsoo dan Wu Zitao, kembar yang jauh dari kata identik. Kyungsoo yang pendek dan Tao yang tinggi, Kyungsoo yang penyabar dan Tao yang gampang marah, Kyungsoo yang pintar memasak dan Tao yang pintar bela diri, dan banyak yang lainnya. Tapi, mereka berdua saling menyayangi. Mereka berdua berumur empat tahun saat ini. Bisa dibilang, Kyungsoo dan Tao merupakan 'duplikat' dari Junmyeon dan Yifan.

Dan yang terakhir, Wu Jongin dan Wu Sehun, kembar paling muda. Mereka sekarang berumur tiga tahun. Belum dapat berbicara dengan lancar, dan malah terdengar lucu. Baik Jongin maupun Sehun, mereka berdua suka sekali susu cokelat. Bisa dibilang, Jongin dan Sehun adalah anak terjahil kedua di Wu family setelah si triplet.

Heechul adalah butler keluarga Kim, dan Jungsoo adalah butler keluarga Wu. Kedua orang tua Yifan dan Junmyeon melarang mengambil sembarang pelayan. Alhasil, semua pelayan di mansion Wu adalah pelayan kepercayaan dari dua keluarga tersebut.

Henry dan Zhoumi adalah sopir di keluarga Wu. Hyukjae, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun adalah babysitter yang kadang diperlukan Junmyeon (mengingat banyaknya anak mereka). Siwon, Donghee, dan Youngwoon adalah bodyguard. Sungmin dan Ryeowook adalah chef di keluarga Wu, Junmyeon suka sekali belajar memasak dengan mereka berdua. Junmyeon tetap menyiapkan makanan untuk keluarga nya, namun dibantu oleh Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Jongwoon dan Kibum adalah orang yang membantu Junmyeon membersihkan mansion besar dan mewah keluarga Wu. Sedangkan Hangeng adalah manager Yifan.

Mansion keluarga Wu mempunyai empat lantai. lantai satu adalah ruang tamu, ruang makan, dapur, dan ruang keluarga. Lantai dua terdapat Kamar-kamar untuk para pelayan. Lantai tiga adalah kamar anak-anak keluarga Wu dan ruang bermain mereka. Sedangkan lantai empat adalah kamar Yifan dan Junmyeon. Kamar paling besar diantara semua kamar di mansion ini. Didepan kamar Yifan dan Junmyeon juga terdapat perpustakaan yang lumayan besar.

Samping kanan dan kiri mansion keluarga Wu terdapat garasi besar tempat mereka menyimpan kendaraan mereka. Halaman depan keluarga Wu sangat luas. Terdapat kebun mini untuk menanam bunga di sepanjang kanan dan kiri halaman. Sedangkan halaman belakang terdapat kolam renang yang sangat luas.

Mengingat banyaknya penghuni di mansion Wu, sudah pasti mansion ini sudah jauh dari kata sepi. Hihihi ^^

* * *

"Yixing besok masuk sekolah," Junnmyeon menyuapkan makanan ke mulut Jongin, "Dia sudah kelas satu sekolah dasar sekarang."

"Oh ya?" Yifan menatap Yixing yang memakan makanannya dengan tenang, "Salah satu anak daddy sudah besar rupanya."

"Dari dulu Yixing sudah besar, dad."

"Baekkie juga sudah besar, loh!"

"Tao juga tinggi, itu tandanya Tao sudah besar!"

"Apa hubungannya tinggi dengan bes-"

"Jongdae juga besar! Lihat saja, sebentar lagi suara ku akan berubah berat seperti daddy!"

"-ar" Luhan memasang wajah datar setelahnya, "Yah, terpotong cempreng sialan -_-"

Meja makan besar itu riuh seketika. Mereka semua merasa sudah menjadi big boys. Yifan merasa bersalah membawa topik yang jelas-jelas membawa ribut.

"Iya, kalian sudah besar semua."

Junmyeon melirik Yifan, dan berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya. Yifan terlihat lucu sekali saat ini. "Sudah, selesaikan makanan kalian. Berisik di meja makan itu tidak baik."

"Iya, mom."

* * *

Yifan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang keluarga. Para pelayan dan anak-anaknya sedang menonton film animasi. Ia merasa ada yang kurang diantara gerombolan yang sedang melekatkan tatapannya kearah televisi besar keluarga Wu.

'Ah, Yixingie pasti sedang bersiap-siap alat sekolah untuk besok'

Yifan akhirnya meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga, lebih tepatnya ke kamar milik Yixing.

Tangan lebar Yifan membuka kenop pintu kamar Yixing. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam kamar Yixing. Seketika gambar unicorn mendominasi mata elangnya.

"Yixing?" Yifan melangkah masuk mendekati anaknya yang terduduk didepan lemari besar nya yang terbuka, "Kau sedang apa?"

"Melihati seragam yang akan ku pakai besok, dad." Yixing menoleh dan tersenyum manis, menunjukkan dimple nya, "Keren ya?"

"Iya, keren." Yifan ikut duduk disamping Yixing, "Lebih keren lagi jika Yixingie yang pakai."

Yixing tambah berseri-seri, "Begitukah?"

"Um." Yifan mengangguk. Sekarang ia ikut memandangi seragam Yixing.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan semua perlengkapanmu?"

Yifan berdiri dan menjelajahi kamar Yixing.

"Sudah,dad."

"Yixing," Yifan merebahkan badannya di ranjang Yixing, "Apa kau tidak merasa kesepian di kamar ini? Kau tidur sendiri kan? Apa waktu itu daddy dan mommy salah membagi kamar?"

Yifan dan Junmyeon memang membagi kamar sesuai umur mereka. Minseok dan Luhan. Yixing sendiri, karena ia satu-satunya anak tunggal. Baekhyun, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo dan Tao. Dan Jongin bersama Sehun. Mereka semua mendapat kamar bersama pasangan kembarnya.

"Tidak," Yixing menggeleng polos dan berdiri, ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping daddnya, "Lagipula triplet berisik mendapat kamar tepat di sebelahku."

Yifan tertawa mengingat ributnya si triplet.

Yifan menegakkan tubuhnya, "Daddy pergi ya?"

"Kemana?" Yixing ikut-ikutan menegakkan tubuhnya yang baru sebentar sekali menyentuk ranjangnya, "Daddy pergi kerja lagi?"

"Bukan," Yifan mengelus rambut Yixing, "Hanya mengingatkan adik-adikmu kalau ini sudah waktu untuk tidur."

"Baiklah."

Yifan keluar dari kamar Yixing dan menutup pintunya. Saat Yifan menuruni tangga dan akan menuju ke ruang keluarga, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menabraknya.

Yifan menunduk dan menatap anaknya. "Chanyeol?"

"Daddy jangan menatapku heran seperti itu," Chanyeol mendongak, "Ini sudah malam dan mommy mengingatkan kami untuk pergi tidur."

Dan detik kemudian, suara derap kaki terdengar keras dan sangat jelas.

"Minggir dad!"

Jongdae dengan tidak sopannya mendorong Yifan yang berada di tengah-tengah tangga.

Yifan mencoba menjaga keseimbangannya, "Jongdae!"

"Dad, kita sedang lomba. Siapa yang sampai di kamar lebih duluan, dia yang menang." Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan, "Aku pergi dulu dad!"

"C-Chanyeollie!"

Sia-sia. Chanyeol sudah terlanjur menyusul saudara-saudara nya, mengabaikan Yifan yang berdiri di tangga dengan mulut terbuka.

* * *

"Junmyeon? Kau belum tidur?"

Yifan membuka matanya setelah merasa Junmyeon menempelkan badannya agar lebih dekat dengan badan Yifan.

Junmyeon menatap Yifan dengan bibir yang memaju beberapa senti, "Insomnia."

"Jangan terlalu sering memikirkanku," Yifan tersenyum jahil, "Jika kau memikirkanku, kau bisa terus-terusan mengalami insomnia."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?"

Yifan cemberut melihat Junmyeon yang sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan leluconnya.

Yifan memeluk Junmyeon, "Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Rindu." Junmyeon menghirup bau khas Yifan yang menguar, "Benar-benar rindu."

Yifan menyeringai nakal, "Aku juga."

"Fan," Junmyeon menggeram, "Jangan making love hari ini. Bisa jadi salah satu anak kita menyusul kesini."

"Wait," Yifan menjauhkan wajahnya dan tertawa keras, "Siapa yang akan making love hari ini? Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, Myeon."

Wajah Junmyeon memerah. "Yifan, jangan tertawa keras-keras. Ini sudah malam. Kau mau membuat semua orang bangun, huh?"

Yifan tidak mengindahkan perkataan Junmyeon. Ia tetap tertawa keras karena tingkah lucu istri cantiknya itu.

"Jangan berfikiran negatif denganku." Yifan mendekatkan wajahnya lagi kearah Junmyeon, "By the way, kau cantik sekali. Manis."

"Tidak berfikiran negatif?" Junmyeon mengangkat satu alisnya, "Bagaimana ya, tapi wajahmu seperti om-om mesum."

Yifan menunjukkan wajah tersakiti, "Jahat sekali kau ini."

Junmyeon tertawa melihat reaksi Yifan. Sedangkan Yifan sendiri sedang cemberut.

"Rasakan pembalasanku, cantik."

Yifan menggelitik perut Junmyeon, membuat Junmyeon tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sudah, Yi-Yifan!" Junmyeon menyingkirkan tangan Yifan yang masih dipinggangnya.

Yifan sekarang berhenti, namun tangannya berada di punggung sempit Junmyeon.

"Hey, Junmyeon," Yifan menempuk keras pantat kenyal Junmyeon, "Pantat mu menggoda sekali. Seperti nya kita akan making love hari ini."

"YA! WU YIFAN!"

Tidak peduli, Yifan tetap menampilkan seringai mesumnya.

* * *

TBC/END?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: KrisHo And Their Ten Children

Rating: T

Pair: Krisho! Parents. EXO Siblings! Bromance

Cast: Member EXO, member Super Junior, and other.

Diclaimer: Semua cast milik agensi masing-masing, orang tua mereka, dan tuhan yang maha esa. Yifan dan Junmyeon saling memiliki. Tapi ff ini **milikku.**

Warning: YAOI, BL, Mpreg, Marriage life, Bromance, Gaje, Typo(s), Abal-abal.

A/n: Maaf banget update telat :( Aku lupa kalo punya janji post kelanjutan ff ini hari sabtu. Maaf juga kalo chapter ini mengecewakan. Patricia bener-bener minta maaf :(

 **Balasan Review:**

 **Cici fu** : Donghee itu nama asli nya Shindong :D ini udah next :D Makasih udah review! Keep review yaa~ :D

 **Fyodult** : Junmyeon masih terlihat awet muda kok. Iya, bisa dibayangin betapa berisiknya kan :D Makasih ya perhatiannya :D Ini udah lanjut :D Makasih udah review! Keep review yaa~ :D

 **Dewi430** : Sudah pasti rame nya kebangetan, hehe :D ini udah next :D Makasih udah review! Keep review yaa~ :D

 **No name :** Lucu ya? Berarti humornya nggal gagal kan? Kalau Yifan jangan ditanya, hehe :D Ini udah next :D Makasih udah review! Keep review yaa~ :D

 **Qtpoop :** Ini udah lanjut :D Iya, sampe 10, hebat nggak tuh :'D Iya, lucu-lucu apalagi KaiHunnya, persis kaya Patricia :'D #Plak Ini udah lanjut, makasih udah disemangatin :D Makasih udah review! Keep review yaa~ :D

 **Alice :** Aww.. Makasih :D Ini udah lanjut :D Mereka nggak ganggu orang tua mereka kok :'D Makasih udah review! Keep review yaa~ :D

 **Bunny Joon :** Aku juga rindu mereka :'D Udah lanjut kok~ Makasih udah review! Keep review yaa~ :D

 **Bunga api :** Ini udah berusaha aku panjangin lagi. Udah next juga kok :D Makasih udah review! Keep review yaa~ :D

 **Minni lulu :** Ini udah berusaha aku ceritain, tapi kalau menurutmu kurang, kamu bisa bilang ke aku kok :D Makasih udah review! Keep review yaa~ :D

 **Angst Lumin :** Iya, lucu-lucu persis Patricia :'D #plak Makasih udah review! Keep review yaa~ :D

 **Baby Junma :** Kekeke~ Silahkan beri nasihat ke Yifan :D Makasih udah review! Keep review yaa~ :D

 **Yuliah oon Sehun :** Udah lanjuutt~ :D Makasih udah review! Keep review yaa~ :D

 **Esthi Sipil :** Ya ampun, Patricia di komen sama senior :'D Hai senior~ :D udah lanjut kok :D Aku juga kangen couple ini. Ia, lucu semua persis kaya Patricia #Plak Makasih udah review! Keep review yaa~ :D

 **Juneeya100 :** Aku juga suka ff kaya gitu :D Oke deh :D Makasih udah review! Keep review yaa~ :D

 **Xoxokiss88 :** Aduh.. Makasih :D Makasih udah review! Keep review yaa~ :D

 **Daebaektaeluv :** Ini udah lanjut :D Iya sih, biasanya nggak ada orang yang bikin ff se 'maksa' ini :'D ff Patricia kan kesannya maksa banget :'D Makasih udah review! Keep review yaa~ :D

 **Exofujosh :** Ini udah lanjut :D Makasih udah review! Keep review yaa~ :D

Makasih juga buat yang udah Favorite dan Follow ff Patricia :D Makasih buat **Vava** juga :D

* * *

Junmyeon terlihat menyedihkan sekali saat ini.

Ya, pemuda mungil itu sedang berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan tangan mungil yang menggapai-gapai dinding.

Bibir Junmyeon mengerucut, melirik suaminya yang tertidur pulas di ranjang super besar mereka, "Yifan sialan."

Junmyeon masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamar mereka. Ia melirik cermin besar disamping bathtub jumbo yang mungkin bisa memuat Junmyeon, Yifan, dan juga kesepuluh anak mereka. Mungkin, melirik cermin besar itu kesalahan bagi Junmyeon. Wajahnya memerah melihat kissmark di sekujur tubuhnya (kecuali bagian leher). Apalagi dengan cairan yang berada di antara kaki Junmyeon. Pemuda manis itu bahkan masih bisa merasakan cairan kental itu keluar dari manhole nya.

Junmyeon bahkan baru ingat, Yifan tidak memakai pengaman malam tadi.

Dan yang Junmyeon inginkan saat ini, semoga saja cairan sperma Yifan tidak berubah menjadi bayi di dalam perut Junmyeon.

"Badanku pegal semua, Yifan sialan."

Baiklah Junmyeon, kau pasti jengkel dengan suami tinggi mu yang tampan. Akan tetapi, jangan melakukan hal ekstrem seperti memotong kejantanan Yifan, oke cantik?

* * *

"Hati-hati, Junmyeon"

Jungsoo dengan baik hati menuntun Junmyeon yang kesulitan menuruni tangga.

"Terima kasih," Junmyeon sedikit bergumam, "Anak-anak sudah bangun semua?"

Jungoo tersenyum, "Sudah."

"Mereka bangun pagi sekali," Junmyeon mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Well," Jungsoo berdeham sebentar, "Mereka bangun karena Yixing memasuki kamar mereka satu-satu jam enam tadi. Yixing membangunkan mereka dan berteriak memamerkan seragamnya yang terlihat keren."

"Jungsoo hyung, ingatkan aku menjewer telinga Yixing nanti."

Jungsoo tertawa keras, "Tidak perlu, Junmyeon. Kurasa itu kelakuan Yixing cukup menggemaskan."

"Hell," Junmyeon memutarkan matanya malas.

Ketika Junmyeon dan Jungsoo sampai di dapur, aroma soup seketika menguar di hidung Junmyeon.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak membantu pagi ini, Ryeowook hyung, Sungmin hyung." Junmyeon mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

Sungmin melirik Junmyeon, lalu menaruh potongan sayur di panci, "Sudah, tidak apa-apa Junmyeon."

"Mau kubuatkan minum?" Ryeowook menyembulkan kepalanya yang tadi tertutup oleh meja dapur.

Junmyeon menggeleng, "Tidak usah," Pemuda manis itu menatap butler nya, "Jungsoo hyung, anak-anak mana?"

"Di ruang keluarga.." Jungsoo sedikit melihat kearah ruang keluarga, ".. Sepertinya."

"Baiklah," Junmyeon menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha berjalan ke ruang keluarga.

Jungsoo mengikuti Junmyeon, "Mau ku bantu?"

"Tidak usah, hyung." Junmyeon berbalik sebentar, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Saat Junmyeon memasuki ruang tamu, terlihat anak-anaknya yang melihat televisi dalam berbagai pose.

Luhan duduk di karpet bulu,bersandar di sofa. Jongdae berdiri di belakang sofa, dengan sedikit jahil memasukkan rambut Chanyeol yang sedang bersandar di sofa dan mengunyahnya. Jongin telungkup di karpet, tidak tertarik dengan televisi. Tao menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol, tangannya memeluk boneka panda dengan ogah-ogahan. Minseok malah sibuk berdebat dengan Yixing tentang robocar poli, kartun yang sedang mereka tonton. Baekhyun menyisir rambut dengan tangannya sambil melihat televisi, ia tidur telentang di samping Jongin. Sehun duduk di pangkuan Minseok. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dengan intens melihat Minseok dan Yixing, penasaran siapa yang akan memenangkan pertengkaran karena hal sepele.

"Aigoo.."

Junmyeon tertawa terbahak-bahak. Minseok, Luhan, dan Yixing memang sudah berseragam rapi dan terlihat siap. Tapi adik-adik mereka, beda lagi.

Rambut berantakan, nyawa yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, menguap disana-sini, dan tingkah Jongdae yang agak aneh. Mungkin Jongdae lapar?

Kesepuluh anak blasteran China-Korea itu menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara tawa yang khas dari ibu mereka.

Mereka menjerit histeris, "Mommy!"

"Hai," Junmyeon mendudukkan dirinya disamping Luhan, "Wah.. Minseok, Luhan, Yixing sudah siap sekolah ya? Sekolah kalian masuk jam delapan tepat. Ini masih jam setengah tujuh, 'kan?"

"Iya mom," Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Junmyeon, "Sekalian saja."

"Baiklah." Junmyeon sedikit mengerang dan kaget ketika Tao tiba-tiba duduk di pangkuannya, "Tao sayang, hati-hati."

"Mommy kenapa?" Tao mendongakkan kepalanya, "Mommy sakit? Maafkan Tao, mommy.."

"Tidak apa-apa sayang." Junmyeon memeluk Tao erat, menenggelamkan wajah imutnya di leher Tao.

Junmyeon tidak menyadari, bahwa anak-anaknya yang lain juga ikut menatapnya khawatir.

Jongdae menjauhkan mulutnya di rambut Chanyeol, "Mommy tidak biasanya seperti ini."

"Jujurlah padakuu~" Kyungsoo sedikit bersenandung dan menatap Junmyeon.

"Lihat mataku, mommy." Baekhyun menangkup pipi Junmyeon, memaksa Junmyeon melihat wajah manisnya, "Katakan yang jujur."

"Mmm.. Mommy sakit karena daddy."

Wajah Junmyeon memerah saat mengatakan hal itu.

"HAH?DADDY?"

Tuh kan, mereka jadi menggila.

"Daddy kenapa disebut-sebut?"

Tiba-tiba, sosok Yifan muncul dengan setelan jas rapi. Hanya saja, jas itu disampirkan di bahu Yifan, menyisakan kemeja putih polos di tubuh atletisnya.

Kyungsoo menendang kaki Yifan, "Itu karena membuat mommy sakit!"

Yifan menatap Kyungsoo horror, lalu menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan yang sama. Seolah-olah ia tidak percaya bahwa istri imutnya telah mengatakan sesuatu tentang rahasia di kamar Junmyeon dan Yifan saat malam hari.

"Kemari, daddy!" Chanyeol menarik paksa daddy nya ke tempat saudara dan mommy nya berada.

"E-eh, Chanyeol-" Yifan jadi salah tingkah, "Pelan-pelan, sayang."

Yifan sekarang berdiri di depan sofa ruang keluarga. Ia sedikit melirik Junmyeon ragu-ragu. Benarkah Junmyeon memberi tahu anak-anak mereka?

Jongin mengambil palu mainannya dan menyerahkan ke mommy nya, "Paluuh, uukul ala daddy! K-kum.. Ukumm daddy!"

Sehun sang kembaran, bertepuk tangan gembira.

Yifan disaat seperti ini pun, masih saja gagal paham tentang perkataan anaknya, "Hah? Apa?"

Junmyeon menatap anak-anaknya yang lain dan menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan agar mereka semua diam. Anak-anak Junmyeon juga bersemangat. Sama seperti mommy nya, mereka juga ingin melihat daddy nya yang berusaha keras mengerti ucapan Jongin.

"Paluuu ni, kul ala daddy!"

Jongin sebenarnya sedikit ngambek melihat wajah daddy tersayangnya masih memperlihatkan ekspresi blank.

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun untuk berdiri, "Antu hyung, Hunnie."

Sehun menurut dan mengikuti langkah Jongin berdiri di depan sofa, disamping daddy tinggi nya.

"Iat yaa.." Jongin berdiri di depan Sehun, lalu memukul kepala Sehun menggunakan palu, "Mommy, paluuh ukul ala daddy! Kumm daddy!"

Saudara-saudara mereka, termasuk Junmyeon tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kelakuan Jongin dan Sehun menggemaskan sekali, sungguh!

"Ya! Jonginnie!" Yifan malah menarik Jongin, membuat jarak antara dia dan kembarannya, "Jangan nakal dengan adik kembaranmu! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu tadi!"

Jongin cemberut. Luhan malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Junmyeon, malu melihat daddy nya yang gagal paham.

"Yifan.." Junmyeon menahan tawanya, "Jongin dan Sehun ingin aku menghukum dengan memukul palu di kepalamu karena telah membuatku sakit."

"Oh,b-begitu ya." Yifan melihat Jongin dan Sehun dengan awkward, "Maafkan daddy, hehe."

Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk. Tidak apa-apa lah, toh daddy mereka sudah paham.

"Ayo, Yifan." Junmyeon berdiri dan mengambil palu mainan, "Aku akan menghukummu."

"Baiklah.." Yifan pasrah dan berdiri di depan Junmyeon, "Kau mau memukul apa? Kepala?"

"Iya," Junmyeon memiringkan kepalanya heran, "Memang kenapa?"

"Karena aku lebih tinggi darimu," Yifan menatap Junmyeon intens, lalu tiba-tiba berjongkok di depan Junmyeon. Ia menumpukan badannya dengan telapak kaki kanannya, lalu tangan kanannya bertumpu di lutut, "Aku akan berjongkok seperti ini."

Anak-anak mereka bertepuk tangan heboh, "Uwooo~"

Junmyeon mengangkat tangannya, bersiap-siap memukul Yifan, "Maafkan aku jika ini sakit, Fan."

BUGH!

Yifan reflek menjatuhkan badannya di karpet bulu ruang keluarga.

Junmyeon dan anak-anak tertawa kesekian kalinya setelah melihat Yifan yang terlihat tersiksa.

"Gwaenchana?" Junmyeon tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Yifan berdiri, "Yifan sayang, gwaenchana?"

Yifan memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit, "Tidak apa-apa, aku bukan orang lemah." Pemuda tinggi itu melihat istrinya yang masih tertawa, "Kau cantik sekali saat tertawa."

"Terima kasih," Junmyeon tersenyum manis, "Tapi setidaknya jangan merayu ku di depan anak-anak. Itu memalukan!" Dan kemudian, Junmyeon memukul kepala Yifan menggunakan palu mainan lagi.

Yifan mengusap kepalanya sambil cemberut, "Galak sekali kau ini,"

Junmyeon menghiraukan ucapan Yifan. Ia mengusap rambut Minseok dan berjalan ke dapur, "Mommy membuatkan bekal makanan untuk Minseok, Luhan, dan Yixing dulu ya?"

Anak-anak mengangguk. Mereka beralih perhatian ke Yifan.

"Daddy," Kyungsoo memeluk leher Yifan dari belakang, "Kenapa daddy menyakiti mommy?"

"Eh," Yifan bingung menjawabnya. Setelah jeda beberapa saat, Yifan baru bisa menjawab, "Karena daddy mendapatkan rasa nikmat, walaupun mommy merasa sedikit sakit. Tapi percaya lah, mommy menyukai tindakan daddy."

Loading beberapa saat...

"Maksudnya?"

Jangan salahkan Baekhyun yang bertanya. Karena jawaban Yifan memang susah dimengerti untuk anak seusia mereka.

Yifan sedikit menyeringai, "Daddy tidak bisa memberitahu mu sekarang," Selanjutnya, raut wajah Yifan semakin gelap, "Daddy yakin, kalian akan mengerti sendiri suatu saat nanti."

"Maaf mengganggu," Heechul dan Jungsoo muncul di pintu ruang keluarga, "Tapi tadi kami sepertinya melihat kasus KDRT. Apa kami perlu melaporkan ke pihak berwajib?"

* * *

 ***Waktu istirahat di Seoul International Elementary School***

"Yixingie~"

Luhan dan Minseok masuk ke kelas Yixing. Mereka dengan santainya duduk di bangku tepat di depan meja Yixing tanpa mempedulikan tatapan adik kelas mereka. Well, lagipula mereka adik kelas. Jika melakukan hal yang tidak menyenangkan, tinggal menunjukkan wajah kakak kelas yang garang dan siap makan daging orang.

"Eh?" Yixing yang sedang menata alat tulisnya menoleh kearah Minseok dan Luhan, "Hyung kenapa disini?"

Minseok tersenyum, "Kami temani makan bekal disini ya?"

"Baiklah," Yixing mengeluarkan bekal makannya.

"Jadi," Luhan menatap Yixing penasaran, "Bagaimana perkenalan tadi?"

"Lancar kok," Yixing menunjukkan wajah bangga nya, "Yixing ingat nama sendiri."

Minseok dan Luhan bertepuk tangan.

Luhan mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Yixing, "Hebat!"

"Hehe," Yixing menggaruk pipi nya malu, "Terima kasih, hyung."

"Lalu, bagaimana kelanjutannya?"

Minseok mencondongkan badannya kedepan, tanda tertarik mendengar jawaban Yixing.

"Sepertinya seonsaengnim mengenal ku," Yixing menumpukan wajahnya di tangan kanannya, "Seonsaengnim bertanya padaku banyak hal tentang keluarga kita. Hanya yang umum saja kok."

Yixing dengan cepat menjelaskan ketika melihat raut wajah Minseok dan Luhan yang khawatir. Oh ayolah, anak kecil mana yang tidak takut jika ada orang lain yang bertanya tentang detail keluarga nya? Untung saja hanya keluarga, bagaimana jika alamat rumah dan tempat rahasia yang menaruh kunci cadangan rumah mereka? Apalagi Yixing tipikal anak yang terlalu jujur.

"Baguslah," Luhan melipat tangannya di meja dan menumpukan dagu nya, "Kita terkenal."

Minseok memutarkan matanya bosan mendengar jawaban adiknya, "Ya, karena daddy dan mommy."

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya. Terlihat jelas ia tidak terima dengan jawaban Minseok, "Kita tampan, makanya orang-orang mengenal kita."

"Ya, kita tampan. Hehe," Yixing tertawa, menyetujui ucapan kakaknya, "Tapi aku tidak setuju jika Minseok hyung tampan."

"Hey!" Minseok tidak terima, "Aku tam-"

"Minseok manis, seperti mommy." Luhan dengan cepat memotong perkataan Minseok.

Minseok yang mendengarnya mendengus kesal. Tapi tidak apa-apa lah, lebih baik dibilang manis daripada jelek.

"Hyung, ayo makan!" Yixing menyadarkan kedua hyung nya.

"Eh iya," Luhan mulai membuka kotak makannya, dibarengi Minseok dan Yixing, "Kenapa kita malah bergosip seperti mommy dan tetangga sebelah waktu sore hari?"

Minseok dan Yixing tertawa mendengar perkataan Luhan. Namun ketika membuka bekal mereka, sontak ketiga bocah kecil itu menjerit.

Mereka bertiga senang sekali. Bagaimana tidak, Junmyeon membuatkan bekal mereka dengan lucu.

Bekal Luhan dibentuk seperti rusa dengan bola sepak didekat kaki sang rusa. Bekal Minseok dibentuk seperti kucing dengan bola, sekilas hampir sama seperti kembarannya. Sedangkan bekal Yixing dibentuk unicorn lucu.

Aww.. Ingatkan mereka untuk memeluk, mencium, dan berterima kasih untung sang mommy tersayang, Wu Junmyeon!

* * *

Junmyeon menyandarkan punggung kecilnya di kursi mobil nya ketika lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah. Pemuda manis itu baru saja selesai mengantar Kyungsoo, Tao, Jongin, dan Sehun yang rewel ingin pergi ke rumah neneknya. Lebih tepatnya, ke rumah eomma Junmyeon.

"Hey," Junmyeon memanggil triplet yang berada di kursi belakang, "Kita langsung pulang?"

"Ani."

Dengan kompak, mereka bertiga menjawab.

Junmyeon menghela nafas nya, "Lalu kalian mau kemana?" Ia menyahut lagi sebelum triplet belum sempat membuka mulutnya, "Jangan bilang kalian ingin ke rumah nenek. Mommy harus memutar arah lagi."

Jongdae cemberut, "Tidak kok."

"Psstt!" Chanyeol mencondongkan badannya menghadap kedua kakak kembarnya, "Kita mau kemana?"

"Taman bermain?" Baekhyun memberi ide.

Chanyeol berdecak, "Ah, kita sudah sering kesana."

"Toko permen?" Baekhyun mencoba memberi ide lagi.

Jongdae melonjak senang, "Ah, iya! Mommy, kita ke toko perm-"

"Tidak. Kalian ingin membeli permen menggunakan uang milik siapa?" Junmyeon memotong celotehan Jongdae.

Chanyeol memandang mommy nya heran, "Pakai uang mommy seperti biasanya."

"Nah, itu dia letak masalahnya." Junmyeon menjentikkan jarinya, "Kalian kalau melihat permen langsung kalap. Lagipula, kalian ada tiga. Tiga lawan satu, mommy jelas kalah jika harus melawan kalian."

Triplet keluarga Wu itu tertawa lucu. Membuat Junmyeon sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

'Sialan,malah diketawain. Sepertinya mereka bertiga suka sekali melihat mommy nya sendiri sengsara.' Batin ibu sepuluh anak itu.

Tenang saja Junmyeon, yakin lah baik triplet maupun anakmu yang lain sangat menyayangimu~

"Tidak apa-apa,mom." Baekhyun menunjukkan raut wajah bersemangat, "Mommy kan banyak uang."

"Wu Baekhyun!" Junmeyon melotot dari kaca spion, "Dari mana kau tahu kalimat seperti itu?"

Jongdae masih keukuh ingin pergi ke toko permen, "Mommy! Ayo pergi beli permen! Jongdae janji nanti akan menyikat gigi setelah makan permen~"

Sedangkan Chanyeol malah tepuk tangan dan tertawa histeris.

"Dari sinetron Urattan." Baekhyun menjawab polos.

Jongdae menendang kursi Chanyeol yang duduk di depannya, "Ayo ke toko permen mommy!"

"Urattan itu apa?" Chanyeol menoleh, mengabaikan sensasi getaran akibat tendangan Jongdae di kursi nya.

"Bagus mana antara Urattan dengan Descendants Of The Sun?" Junmyeon malah terbawa topik.

Chanyeol mengelus dagunya ala detektif, "Tapi kenapa aku belum pernah dengar sinetron itu ya?"

"Mommy! Itu salah satu toko permen sudah terlewat!"

"Bagusan Descendants Of The Sun sih mom," Baekhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Sinetron Urattan terlalu banyak episode nya sih."

"Tunggu dulu," Junmyeon mengangkat sebelah telapak tangannya, "Baekhyun menonton sinetron dengan siapa?"

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, tangan lebarnya masih mengelus dagu runcingnya sendiri, "Chanyeollie jadi curiga,"

Jongdae menendang kursi Chanyeol semakin brutal, "Mommy! Aku mau ke toko permen! Permen-permen tercinta ku sudah menunggu!"

Baekhyun mencondongkan badannya ke depan, berusaha melihat Chanyeol, "Chanyeol curiga kenapa?"

"Hey," Junmyeon menatap Baekhyun, sedikit jengkel karena merasa terbuang dari perhatian si triplet, "Jawab pertanyaan mommy mu, tuan muda."

"Sepertinya nama sinetron yang ditonton Baekhyun hyung bukan Urattan deh," Chanyeol semakin memasang wajah misterius.

"Eh? Memangnya tadi mommy bertanya dengan Baekkie ya?"

"Arghh! Mommy! Ayo berhenti di toko permen!"

Junmyeon menepuk dahi yang tertutupi poni rambut berwarna hitam kecokelatan nya. Arah percakapan dalam mobil ini tidak berjalan bagus. Tidak beraturan semua.

"Ayo kita ke lokasi syuting daddy saja." Baekhyun memberi usul lagi, "Kira-kira boleh tidak, mom?"

"Mungkin boleh," Junmyeon bergumam, sedikit lega arah pembicaraan mulai jelas, "Ayo kita kesana saja. Mommy akan menghubungi Hangeng ge, manager daddy. Jadi deal ke lokasi syuting daddy ya?"

Baekhyun berteriak mantap, "Deal!"

"MOMMY! MAMPIR KE TOKO PERMEN DULU ATAU JONGDAE MEREBUT KEMUDI MOBIL INI DARI MOMMY!"

"Ah, aku ingat!" Chanyeol mengangkat telunjuknya, "Sinetron yang ditonton Baekhyun hyung bukan Urattan, tapi Uttaran."

* * *

"Hunnie!" Jongin berlari kearah Sehun, adik kembarnya.

Sehun spontan menoleh, "Weyo(waeyo)?"

"Psstt," Jongin berbisik ke telinga adiknya, "Ongin liat oklat anyak!"

"Coklat?" Sehun memastikan ucapan Jongin, kali aja mereka tidak berpikiran sama.

Jongin mengangguk, "Ne, oklat."

Sehun jadi tertarik, "Mana?"

"Tapi ambil cusah." Jongin malah cemberut.

"Mana cih?" Sehun jadi beneran tertarik.

"Di kantong clana Kyungcu hyung dan panda hyung,"

Sehun berdiri, lalu menarik tangan Jongin, "Ayo inta Kyungcu hyung!"

"Nanti dimalain," Jongin menatap adiknya takut-takut, "Kyungcu hyung bica ukul antat ongin nanti. Ongin idak mauu."

"Ongin hyung alusnya blani dong." Sehun menyemangati, lalu menyeret menuju Kyungsoo, "Ongin kan kakak Hunnie."

"Ha!" Tao muncul tiba-tiba, mengagetkan si maknae kembar, "Kalian merencanakan apa?"

"Tao?" Kyungsoo mendekati kembarannya, "Ada apa? Tidak berteriak bisa kan?"

Sehun memasang wajah drama nya, "Hyung mau Hunnie acih tau cesuatu?"

Tao dan Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu menyamakan tinggi mereka dengan Sehun. Sedangkan Jongin sang kakak kembar, menatap Sehun khawatir. Bagaimana jika gagal? Nanti pasti Jongin yang dimarahi karena Jongin lebih tua dari Sehun dan harus bertanggung jawab.

"Kyungcu hyung dan panda hyung au tidak.." Sehun berbisik sok misterius, "Hunnie tadi iat mostel buluk lupa!"

"Monster." Tao membenarkan.

Kyungsoo mulai takut akan perkataan adiknya, "Dimana, Hunnie?"

"Di antong clana hyung. Oba hyung kelualin cmua isi antong hyung."

Sehun dan Jongin sudah bersiap sedia mengambil target.

Kyungsoo dan Tao mengeluarkan isi kantong, termasuk cokelat mereka, "Mana?"

Dengan sekejap, Jongin dan Sehun mengambil cokelat milik sang kembar yang lebih tua.

"YA! MAKNAE EVIL!"

Tao dan Kyungsoo berteriak kompak, lalu mengejar adik mereka.

* * *

Junmyeon dan triplet berjalan menuju lokasi syuting Yifan. Pemuda manis itu menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dan Jongdae. Untung saja, Jongdae sudah tidak rewel lagi setelah dibelikan permen lollipop. Tangan kiri Jongdae memegang lollipop, tangan kanannya memegang tangan Junmyeon. Sedangkan tangan kiri Chanyeol menggenggam tangan mommy nya, tangan kanan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun sang kakak.

Mustahil sekali jika harus menggandeng tiga tangan sedangkan manusia pada umumnya hanya mempunyai dua tangan. Namun, kebanyakan orang tua memang harus menggandeng tangan anak mereka agar tidak keluyuran kemana-mana.

Yifan dan Junmyeon pernah mencoba menggandeng Jongdae dan Baekhyun, tangan Chanyeol digenggam Baekhyun. Namun gagal karena Chanyeol selalu melepaskan tangannya dan lari melihat sesuatu yang menarik hatinya. Pernah juga Yifan dan Junmyeon menggandeng Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tangan Jongdae digenggam Baekhyun. Tapi kesekian kalinya, gagal lagi karena Jongdae selalu kabur.

Akhirnya, Mereka berdua mempercayakan Baekhyun. Kembar tertua diantara triplet. Nyatanya, Baekhyun tetap tenang dibandingkan adiknya dan menuruti setiap perkataan Yifan dan Junmyeon.

"Annyeong," Sutradara menyapa mereka berempat, "Senang bertemu kalian semua."

Junmyeon dan triplet tersenyum, lalu membungkuk sekilas. "Senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Ahhh!" Seorang gadis cantik berlari kearah mereka, lalu mencubiti pipi triplet satu-persatu, "Kalian bertiga lucu sekali! Dandanan kalian juga keren! Berterima kasih lah kepada mommy kalian, hihi."

Well, Baekhyun-Jongdae-Chanyeol hanya memakai kemeja merah polos panjang yang digulung hingga sikut. Mereka menggunakan celana jeans hitam yang terdapat seuntai rantai yang tergantung. Lalu, mereka menggunakan sepatu Adidas berwarna putih untuk anak-anak. Di kepala mereka, terdapat topi bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna merah dan hitam. Sekilas mereka terlihat sama, namun perbedaannya terletak pada kemeja merah yang mereka pakai dan topi mereka. Di kemeja bagian punggung tertulis angka 01 untuk Baekhyun, 02 untuk Jongdae, dan 03 untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun memakai topi kearah depan, Jongdae kearah belakang, dan Chanyeol kearah samping.

Junmyeon tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan, "Annyeong,"

"Annyeong," Gadis itu tersenyum balik, "Aku mengenalmu. Wu Junmyeon, 'kan?"

"Iya, bagaimana kau bi-"

"Daddy!"

Jeritan triplet membuat Junmyeon dengan terpaksa memotong perkataannya. Baekhyun-Jongdae-Chanyeol berlari kearah Yifan, dan dengan sigap Yifan menggendong mereka bertiga sekaligus. Yifan tidak menyadari jika Junmyeon menatapnya iri. Bagaimana tidak, Junmyeon hanya dapat menggendong satu anaknya, sedangkan Yifan dengan mudah menggendong tiga sekaligus.

Yifan tertawa sebentar dan menurunkan triplet. "Hai jagoan~"

Yifan mengangkat Baekhyun dan melemparkannya ke udara, lalu menangkapnya dengan baik.

"Daddy!" Jongdae menarik baju yang Yifan pakai, "Aku juga!"

"Baiklah," Yifan mengangkat Jongdae dan memutarkannya di udara, "Chanyeol mau juga?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membuka tangannya. Saat itu juga Yifan mengangkat si bungsu di triplet dan memposisikan Chanyeol seperti pesawat terbang.

"Andaikan mommy bisa melakukan hal seperti daddy tadi, pasti seru,"

Celotehan Baekhyun dibalas dengan geraman dari Junmyeon, "Wu Baekhyun..!"

Yifan tertawa dan memandang gadis cantik disebelah Junmyeon, "Ah, ya. Kenalkan lawan main ku di film ini. Heize."

Heize si gadis cantik menunduk sopan lagi.

Chanyeol menunjuk Heize, "Hiz noona cantik."

"Aku rasa daddy tadi mengatakan namanya Hezi," Baekhyun berbisik ke telinga Chanyeol, namun cukup keras. Sampai-sampai, Yifan, Junmyeon dan Heize mendengarnya.

"Kalian salah," Jongdae mendekati kakak dan adik kembarnya, "Nama noona ini Hez."

Ketiga orang dewasa yang mendengarnya reflek tertawa.

"Namanya Heize noona." Junmyeon membenarkan.

"Hize?" Chanyeol malah salah dengar lagi.

"Tirukan noona ya..," Heize menunduk, "Hei.."

Triplet ikut menirukan ucapan Heize, "Hei.."

"Ze."

"Ze."

Heize tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan, "Coba tirukan lagi,"

"Hiz noona."-Chanyeol.

"Hezi noona."-Baekhyun.

"Hez noona."-Jongdae.

"Kalian bisa memanggil ku dengan nama itu jika kalian mau." Akhirnya Heize pasrah. Lagipula ia menyadari jika nama bekennya terlalu sulit diucapkan oleh bocah seumuran mereka, "Yifan, kau bisa bersama Junmyeon. Aku akan menjaga triplet lucu mu ini, tenang saja."

"Eh-" Junmyeon gelagapan, "Tapi, Heize, aku yakin kau pasti repo-"

Yifan sudah terlanjur menarik tangan Junmyeon, "Terima kasih Heize."

Yifan dan Junmyeon berjalan menjauhi lokasi syuting Yifan. Lokasi syuting film Yifan ada di sebuah jalan yang di pinggirnya terdapat berjejer-jejer pohon Cherry Blossom. Mata Yifan terarah menuju bangku panjang berwarna putih yang berada di samping salah satu pohon Cherry Blossom yang lumayan besar.

Yifan menarik Junmyeon untuk duduk di bangku tersebut. Tangan Yifan merengkuh pundak mungil Junmyeon, sedangkan kakinya ia tekuk dan ia tumpukan dengan paha miliknya sendiri.

"Yifan.." Junmyeon menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Yifan, "Apa kedatanganku dan triplet mengganggu mu?"

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Yifan mengusap rambut Junmyeon lembut, "Tentu saja tidak."

Junmyeon ingin memastikan sekali lagi, "Benarkah?"

Yifan tersenyum memandang mata bening Junmyeon, "Iya." Mata Yifan turun melihat pakaian Junmyeon, "Style mu kali ini soft sekali."

Perkataan Yifan ada benarnya. Junmyeon memakai kemeja putih dengan cardigan berwarna merah muda. Lalu, Junmyeon memakai jeans berwarna abu-abu. Ia juga memakai sepatu Adidas berwarna putih, mirip seperti triplet.

"Behitulah," Junmyeon mendadak tidak pede, "Kenapa? Tidak cocok jika dipakai orang seusia ku ya?"

"Bukan, bukan!" Yifan segera mengibaskan tangannya cepat-cepat, "Cocok kok! Semua pakaian cocok jika dipakai oleh tubuhmu! Hanya saja, kau jadi tambah manis memakai pakaian ini."

Wajah Junmyeon memerah. Padahal jika boleh jujur, awalnya Junmyeon mengira akan diledek habis-habisan oleh suaminya.

Junmyeon berdeham, "Bagus jika begitu."

Yifan tersenyum dan mencium pipi tembam istrinya.

"Yifan," Ada satu hal yang mengganjal di benak Junmyeon sekarang.

"Hm?" Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ada apa, sayang?"

Junmyeon menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf jika aku memukulmu terlalu kencang tadi pagi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku 'kan sudah bilang jika suami mu ini kuat, bukan orang lemah." Yifan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Junmyeon, "Dan maaf jika membuatmu sakit."

Junmyeon menggeleng, "Sungguh, aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang."

"Benarkah? Aku sebenarnya juga khawatir, Junmyeon."

"Yifaann.." Junmyeon cemberut, nada merengek keluar dari bibir nya, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Oke, oke, baiklah!"

Yifan mencium bibir Junmyeon setelahnya. Kedua pemuda itu mengabaikan jika mungkin saja ada kru atau fans yang melihatnya. Toh mereka berdua sudah resmi menjadi suami istri. Beranak sepuluh pula.

Tiba-tiba, bunga Cherry Blossom berguguran. Yifan melepas ciumannya karena terganggu oleh bunga yang jatuh. Kebanyakn bunga Cherry Blossom itu jatuh kearah Junmyeon.

"Aigoo.." Yifan mencium dan menggigit pipi Junmyeon, "Kau cantik, manis, imut, perfect sekali!"

"Sudahlah Yifan!" Junmyeon menjauhkan badan suami nya dan mengelus pipi nya sendiri yang sakit digigit Yifan, "Ayo kembali ke lokasi syuting mu. Aku takut merepotkan Heize."

"Baiklah," Yifan tersenyum dan menarik pinggang Junmyeon, "Ayo."

Mereka berjalan mesra sekali. Sedikit diselingi percakapan-percakapan ringan. Namun setelah mereka sampai ke lokasi syuting Yifan, mereka dikejutkan oleh teriakan Heize yang berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian berdua harus melihat ini!"

Heize dengan semangan menyodorkan ponselnya yang sedang memutar video. Video itu memutar tingkah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang membaca naskah Yifan dan mempraktekkannya. Sedangkan Jongdae berpose keren dan di potret oleh salah satu kru menggunakan kamera polaroid.

Junmyeon menutup mulutnya, "Astaga,"

"Bakat mereka sudah terlihat," Heize tersenyum melihat reaksi Junmyeon yang menggemaskan.

Yifan menyerahkan ponsel kepada pemiliknya dan tersenyum bangga. Bakat triplet sudah ditemukan, tinggal menggali bakat saudara mereka yang lain.

"Daddy! Mommy!"

Wu triplet berlari menuju orang tua mereka dan memeluknya bergantian.

"Kami bangga dengan kalian," Yifan mengecup puncak kepala Wu triplet satu persatu

"Ya," Junmyeon tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun, "Mommy juga bangga dengan kalian semua. Sangat bangga."

Wu triplet tersenyum dan saling melirik, lalu tenggelam dalam pelukan orang tua mereka.

Tapi, celotehan Chanyeol memecah suasana. Bahkan Heize yang masih disana dan melihat adegan lovey dovey keluarga Wu dari tadi pun ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Mommy, kenapa pipi mommy merah-merah? Seperti bekas gigitan.."

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**ff ini discontinued.**

 **entahlah, kesannya ff ini 'maksa' banget, ya kan?**

 **hilang feel juga.**

 **makasih buat yang sempet review, fav, dan follow.**

 **maaf.**

 **lagipula ff ini aku buat cuman untung nyenengin dan ngehibur sahabat baikku aja.**

 **bye~**


End file.
